Strange and Refreshing
by krazyhippo66
Summary: I feel that Janet Tamaro had the right idea of how Jane and Maura met, I just feel that the way it was portrayed was...I dunno, disappointing? This is what I came up with instead. Let me know if I should continue it.
1. First Encounter

"Miss?"

Jane's looked for the source of the voice from her spot on a park bench. She saw a very high society looking woman with honey blonde hair walking toward her. She was carrying a pair of heels in one hand and car keys in the other.

"yeah?" Jane asked, suddenly self-conscious of her fish net tights and short skirt.

"Do you mind if I sit here for a moment?" she asked politely, as if nothing was wrong with the whole scenario.

Jane tried not to look taken aback, but here she was in downtown Boston at 3 in the morning dressed as a hooker, and someone classy wanted to…sit next to her. it was odd, but she gestured to the space next to her. The woman sat, not far away, but right next to her, their arms brushing.

"I'm Maura," the woman said simply, craning her neck and rubbing her shoulders.

"Hi, Maura. Do you usually give personal info to strangers?"

Maura turned her head to look at the detective. She gave her a once over, then looked her straight in the eye.

"If you could ever track me down with just a first name, I give you full permission to axe murder me. If you're into that sort of thing."

Jane smirked and Maura smirked back.

"Tiffany," Jane lied easily.

Maura laughed.

"Relax, will you. I'm not here to buy. You feel like sharing your _real _name?"

Jane paused, searching Maura's face for some semblance of a lie, but none could be found.

"It's Jane."

Maura smiled and extended her hand. It took Jane a moment to understand, but finally took the hand and shook it.

"So, Maura, why're you sitting with a hooker in the middle of the night if you _don't_ want any?"

"My blood alcohol level is above the legal driving limit but low enough that I still know my way home."

"You don't seem drunk,"

"That, Jane, is because you don't know me,"

Jane smiled again.

"You didn't answer all of my question."

"Because you interrupted. Why I am sitting her with you is because this new drink, vodka and cranberries, seems to have hindered my cerebellum from functioning properly."

Jane's brow furrowed from lack of comprehension.

"I'm dizzy," Maura simplified, not sounding the least bit annoyed for having to rephrase.

"Where's your car? You did…drive to the bar, did you not?"

"Mhm," Maura slurred lazily, "I left it at the Dirty Robber. I can pick it up later."

_Dirty Robber? Why's she at a cop bar?_

"Rizzoli!" Grant barked into his radio, "get her out of there, now. She's scaring everyone away!"

Jane looked around; there was no one around to be scared off.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm intruding, aren't I?" Maura realized, but she quickly back-tracked. "Although…Ideal night shift hours are between 11 and 2," she clarified matter-of-factly.

Jane grinned at her, waiting for the woman to continue, but Maura simply grinned back, waiting for Jane. The detective laughed.

"Fine, I'll bite. Why's that?"

"Men who need a prostitute usually have a low self-esteem and would need a couple of drinks before their courage appeared. That's about two hours at a bar, and assuming it's the average person, who goes to a bar at 9, that takes you to 11. And if a person stays at a bar for more than 6 hours, they're probably not leaving without help," she finished.

"You talk a lot," Jane mused, "It's strange. Refreshing."

"I find you strange and refreshing, too."

"C'mon," Jane laughed, helping Maura to her feet. "I got a car. Lemme drive you home."

Maura looked at her hesitantly. Then Jane remembered who Maura thought she was.

"If I wanted to axe murder you, I'm pretty sure I'd have done it already."

"Still…" Maura faltered, torn, but not mortified by the idea.

"Still, giving your address to a hooker might be considered stupid in some circles," Jane finished knowingly.

"I'm sorry—"

"No. It's totally fair. But I can't just leave you here."

"My house's just a couple…maybe many, blocks that way," Maura mumbled, staggering in no particular direction.

"Nope," Jane told the woman firmly, "C'mon. You're coming home with me. I'll drive you to your abandoned car tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Maura conceded, her knees buckling. Jane easily supported the small woman's weight, one arm securely on Maura's waist, the other gripping her arm.


	2. First Date

**A/N: **Sorry these are so short, but I kinda just write until it feels like a good break. Again, tell me to keep going or stop. I love the comments.

* * *

Jane awkwardly maneuvered the both of them through her front door; Maura had been helping less and less with the whole "walking" part the longer they'd been traveling. God only knew how she had gotten them up the stairs…She closed the door with her foot and guided the barely awake Maura to her couch.

"Nice place for a prostitute," Maura noted.

Jane laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a fan favorite."

"I'msure," Maura slurred.

"Hmm?"

"You're pretty."

The detective almost blushed at the comment, but she regained her composure.

"You seem a little more drunk than you were before. You holding out on me?"

Maura gave a wicked smile, pulling a vodka bottle half way out of her purse before tucking it away once more.

"Maura!"

"What? Makes life easier," she mumbled.

Jane rolled her eyes and snatched the purse from the babbling woman.

"You're cut off," she said sternly.

"But—"

"Nope. You stay there. I'm gonna go wash up and I'll be right back, okay?"

Maura smirked.

"Okie dokie."

For a moment their eyes locked. Maura could see that Jane was torn. She seemed scared to leave the woman alone, but after a brief pause the detective disappeared into her bedroom. She showered as quickly as humanly possible, managing to wash all the layers of cheap makeup from her face in the process. She threw on sweat pants and a tank top and was about to go back into her living room when she stopped. She looked in the closest mirror to see if she looked decent. She straightened her shirt out, tousled her hair, and took a deep breath. _What the hell was she doing? Like Maura would notice what she looked like. _She huffed angrily at herself before finally reentering her living room. Maura was on the couch, completely failing at taking her pants off.

"Maura! Put your pants back on!"

She quickly looked away out of courtesy, but after a moment, she couldn't help but look back. Her words had sent Maura into a fit of giggles, which prompted her to give up on her pants, stuck around her knees.

"Haven't heard that very often," she laughed.

"Glad I could be your first," Jane replied.

Maura laughed again.  
"Your hair…itlooksbetterdown," she rambled, nearly rolling off the couch in order to see the detective better.

"I'm serious, Maura, put them back on," Jane tried, unsure whether to move closer or back away.

"But they're itchy," Maura whined, giving Jane the cutest pout in the world.

"Fine."

Jane ran and grabbed another pair of sweatpants and threw them at Maura, who was just as incapable of undressing herself as the last time.

"They're stuck,"

Jane sighed.

"No they're not, Maura,"

The woman continued to pull at the material of her pant leg for what seemed like forever. Jane rubbed her temples, trying desperately to be patient. It didn't help, though. She got up and in one fluid motion yanked the slacks from Maura's thighs, at which point her front door opened and Melissa came in.

"Jane, I heard you were home from night rounds, I thought maybe—"

"I'm a little busy right now, Melissa. Can it wait?" Jane asked, not realizing exactly what it looked like she was doing.

"Oh! I'm so…so sorry, Jane. I'll…I'll come back tomorrow," she stammered, clumsily backing toward the door.

"What? Oh….OH! God, no, Melissa—"

But Melissa had already gone. Jane grimaced and turned back to Maura, frustration pouring off of her in waves.

"You know, girly? In the…" Jane checked her watch, "In the two hours that I've known you, you've already managed to cause me a lifetime of trouble," she ranted, carefully slipping her sweatpants around the woman's knees, her fingers lingering at Maura's waist. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists to keep herself from doing something stupid. _Stop it, Jane. No taking advantage; she trusted you. As a *hooker* too. Do the right thing, do the right thing._ Jane slowly backed away and went to the kitchen. She dug around for a clean glass and poured a glass of water.

"If you don't want a killer hangover tomorrow, I suggest you...drink this."

Jane stopped talking when she saw Maura was already sleeping. She smiled warmly at the oh so innocent woman. She set down the water and gently covered Maura with some extra blankets. Jane was about to leave when something stopped her. She stole a glance at the beautiful woman on her couch. It made her laugh. Maura even looked drunk sleeping. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was strewn everywhere. She looked…perfect. Jane let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Cold shower, cold shower…" she mumbled shakily, running as quickly and quietly as she possibly could back to her bathroom.


	3. First Introductions

**A/N**: Thanks so much for the feedback. Hope this is up to standards.

* * *

The next morning Jane awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. She gave a confused look to the empty room then checked quickly to make sure she still had clothes on. She did. The detective got up groggily, wiping her eyes as she sauntered into the kitchen.

"Ma, how many times have I told you, that key is for emergencies only."

Maura peeked her head around the open refrigerator door to look at Jane.

"Aww, you forgot about me already? I think I'm hurt," she said solemnly, but after a beat, she grinned.

"Sorry. My humor isn't up to par."

Jane smiled.

"Don't worry. It's early. You could be a professional stand up comedian and I wouldn't laugh. And sorry about the forgetting. It's habit. My mother…hovers. The harder I push her away, the quicker she comes back."

"So why don't you try clinging?"

"What?"

Maura laughed, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing and sliding a full plate of food to Jane.

"I mean, if she's so used to you pushing her away, I'd imagine it'd worry her if you started enjoying her company."

Jane laughed.

"That would work with any other mother, I'm sure. Mine's just clinically nuts."

"Really?"

"No. But I can hope, right?"

Maura slide her own plate of food next to Jane at the bar and glided around the counter. She rested her hand lightly on Jane's forearm to comfort her.

"A helicopter mother is better than none," she whispered.

Jane had barely heard what Maura said she was so focused on the soft fingers tracing her arm, but as quickly as they had appeared, they were gone and Maura sat down next to her.

"Oh, and I made you lunch. It's in the fridge."

"How long have you been up?" Jane asked, shocked.

Maura thought for a second.

"Half an hour."

She grinned widely at Jane before taking a bite of her omelette. Jane, instead of eating, watched Maura, a smirk playing on her lips. After a beat, Maura realized she was being watched and turned her head.

"What?" she asked, her hand covering her full mouth out of courtesy.

"I'm trying to figure you out."

Maura smirked.

"You know you can multitask, right? Your breakfast's getting cold,"

Jane conceded, turning to face the counter and begin eating.

"I mean, you're proper and polite and you've clearly got your life in order. What's there to be depressed about?"

"Who said I was depressed?" Maura asked quickly, focusing intently on her plate.

"Maura," Jane pressed.

"Look, it's nothing, Jane. Really," she assured, still unable to tear her eyes away from her omelette.

Jane carefully reached over and took Maura's hands in hers, spinning her chair so they were facing.

"You don't have to tell me now, but I'm always here, okay? Any time, any day; you need anything, you just ask."

Maura smiled sadly, her eyes tracing from her hands in this strangers, up her arms to her face. Her eyes showed worry, hope, honesty. It made Maura smile a little wider, but she couldn't say anything. She just nodded her head. Jane smiled back, and after a long pause, she unwillingly let Maura's hands fall from hers. Both turned back to their meals.

"How'd you even find enough food to make all this?" Jane teased, grabbing another bite of French toast.

"Oh believe me, it was one of the most difficult things I've done in a while."

They both laughed.

"Jane! I'm sorry I'm late. You should've seen the lines at the store!"

Jane groaned and let her head slump to the counter with a thud.

"MA! Emergencies. Only."

Angela rounded the corner to see the two women eating breakfast and nearly fell over in shock.

"Jane, isn't it a bit early for guests?"

"Get out, Ma."

From her seat at the bar, Maura tried to hide her amusement, turning her head away from Angela.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"No. Now out."

"Jane! You don't tell me anything anymore. Who you're dating, how your work's going. Gimme a break, sweetie, please."

Jane sighed.

"Fine. Ma, Maura. Maura, Ma. Happy?"

Maura stood up and extended her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you."

Angela smiled at the gesture and shook hands with her daughter's guest.

"Really, I've heard so many good things about you," Maura continued.

Jane made a face and nudged Maura in the ribs. Maura winced.

"You alright, dear?" Angela asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, fine. Hangover."

Maura turned to sit back down.

"Did you two—"Angela mouthed silently, to which Jane responded by furiously shaking her head. Maura looked over to see why all talking had ceased and the two Rizzolis smiled at her innocently. Jane quickly took her seat at the bar once more, while Angela went to put the grocery bag she was holding in the fridge.

"If I knew you were set, I wouldn't have come."

"I didn't really know I'd be set, Ma," Jane answered through gritted teeth.

Her front door opened and slammed shut. Jane buried her face in her hands.

"Good God, why me?" she complained as Frankie appeared behind them.

"Done cooking already, Ma? Oh, hey…"

"Hi," Maura said, her gaze fixed amusedly on Jane, who seemed to be in sheer agony.

"No, sweetie. I didn't cook. Maura did. Maura, this is Frankie, Jane's brother."

"Pleasure," Maura said with a smile, finally breaking her stare at Jane to look at Frankie.

"Is there any more by chance?" He asked, half running into the kitchen not waiting on an answer.

"Under the lid," Maura pointed.

She pulled at Jane's elbow, since the detective was still buried in her hands.

"C'mon. I don't wanna be late for work."

"Hmm?" Jane asked, confused.

"Work. Late. Go," Maura hinted, tilting her head toward the door.

"Oh! Yes. We have to go, but enjoy breakfast."

Both women slide from the counter.

"Crap. Maur, can you grab my lunch?"

Maura nodded and went back. Jane quickly grabbed her gun and badge from her coffee table drawer and threw them in her purse before Maura returned, bag in hand. Jane smiled and took it, opening the front door for her guest before exiting herself.


	4. First Carpool

**A/N: **Well...I'm sorry. I had to. Tell me what you think. Please, I love reading all you have to say.

* * *

"Thanks for the escape route back there," Jane said gratefully, holding the door for Maura as they exited the coffee shop.

"Really, it's not a problem. Besides. You made me stop for coffee. We're officially even."

"Oh, so there's a score?"

Maura laughed.

"Would you calm down? I was merely stating that favors are favors."

"Sorry," Jane mumbled, getting into her car. Maura followed suit, smirking at the detective.

"Don't be sorry either. Sorry is for when you've done something wrong. Being you isn't wrong."

"Yeah, well, being me when I first meet someone usually sends them screaming bloody murder for the hills."

She started the engine, setting her cup of coffee between her legs.

"You don't have cup holders?"

"Nope."

Jane turned around so she could see to back the car up, putting her right arm around the back of Maura's seat for balance. Her fingers brushed Maura's neck and the M.E. tried not to react to the touch, but she stiffened automatically. She swore internally when she realized Jane noticed. The detective had immediately clenched her hand into a fist, eliminating the possibility for them to touch again.

Once on the road, Jane flicked on the radio to classic rock. The noise caused Maura to jump and plug her ears it was so loud. She didn't say anything to Jane, but instead watched the detective head bang as she drove. Maura smiled, but then she reached over and turned it off.

"Maura!" Jane protested, turning her head to look at the honey blonde.

"It was loud."

"And?"

The M.E. was about to answer when she saw something.

"Jane!" she yelled, pointing.

Jane focused back on the road just in time to see a car pull out in front of her. She turned sharply around him, her coffee spilling all over her in the process.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit!"

"What?"

"I'm already late," Jane groaned. "I can't go back for new clothes."

Maura gave a sly grin and pulled a dress from her purse.

"Seriously?" Jane asked incredulously. "So you've got a liquor cabinet and a closet in that damn bag. Anything else I should know about? Bathroom? Kitchen?" she rambled as they pulled to a stop light.

"Don't kid. Do you want it or not?"

"It's a dress," Jane said, making a face.

"And?"

"…It's a dress. I don't do dresses."

"Well you've got a dress or you've got trousers with a crotch stain. It's completely up to you."

"Fine. Take the wheel."

"What?"

Instead of answering, Jane just gave a smug smile and pressed the gas through the green light. The detective pulled her shirt over her head and Maura struggled to turn the wheel with her one hand.

"Hurry up!"

Jane rolled her eyes and pulled the dress on over her head. Maura yanked the wheel hard, catching Jane by surprise.

"Don't rush me, Maura."

"Brake, Jane, brake. I don't care about your personal problems right now. I'm just trying not to die!"

Jane hit the brakes.

"Not that hard!"

"Maura, I can't see."

"What'd you want me to do about it? I'm _driving_, remember?"

Jane huffed from inside the fabric cocoon, finally finding where her arms and head were supposed to go.

"Gas. Gas…"

Jane hit the gas while simultaneously unbuttoning her slacks.

"How in the hell am I gonna do this?" she mumbled, mostly to herself. "Maura?"

"Hmm?" the M.E. answered, a slight quiver in her voice.

"On 3, I'm going to put my feet on the seat. I need your foot on the gas."

"How?"

"You seem pretty smart. Figure it out."

"I swear if you—"

"Yeah, yeah. If you die, you can haunt me for the rest of my life. Promise."

Maura glared, but unbuckled her seat belt.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3—"

Jane lifted up her feet and Maura stuck her left leg onto the driver's side, controlling the pedals. Jane yanked off her boots and threw them in the back.

"Jane…"

"Yes, Maura?" Jane asked, as calmly as she could manage.

"Hold on."

Jane stopped what she was doing and clung to the door just in time for Maura to make a sharp turn through an intersection. With that, Jane managed to pull of her pants. She returned her foot to the gas only to find Maura's already there. For that brief moment, both of them forgot what was going on. Both of their hearts fluttered in their chest and both of them seemed frozen in time. That is until they heard a loud beep from behind them. Maura laughed sheepishly, returning to her side of the car. After one more turn they were in the Dirty Robber's parking lot and there sat Maura's lonely car.

"Thanks for the ride."

"I thought we didn't say thanks," Jane teased.

They smiled at each other.

"I'll see you around, okay?" Maura said hopefully.

"Count on it."

Maura opened the door and Jane's phone rang. She answered it in one ring.

"Rizzoli," she said just as the door slammed shut. She swore internally. _God, I hope she didn't hear that._

Maura walked quickly back to her car, lost in thought. _Rizzoli. Where had she heard that before?_


	5. First Fight

**A/N: **Two things. First, sorry for the late update. Busy day. Second, I say fight, but that's...not right. It's more like a spat or a lovers' quarrel. But it sounded kinda cool. Plus I wasn't really sure what else to call it. lol. so yeah, enjoy. comment. hell, give me ideas if you want because I'm running out of them quickly.

* * *

Maura had been standing at her autopsy table for over an hour, not really processing the work she was supposed to be doing. The M.E. had put on a pair of dark sunglasses in hopes all the fluorescent lighting would just disappear as they kept her from focusing.

_Rizzoli…Rizzoli. _She was trying desperately to think through her pounding hangover headache, but it wasn't really working. Nothing was making sense, and for some reason, she didn't really care. _A friend is a friend…_She finally decided, trying to focus back on the body in front of her.

An intern walked in a few moments later, and he found Maura leaning against the autopsy table for support, her expression stuck in what looked like a blank stare, but he couldn't really tell because of the glasses. He extended the file in hand to her as he approached.

"Dr. Isles? Preliminary toxicology reports came back."

Maura failed to respond in any way.

"Dr. Isles?" he asked worriedly, taking a couple of steps closer to her. He reached out and tapped her lightly on the arm. Her head dropped and she jolted awake. She groaned, rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry…what was that?"

"Toxicology report," he said with a smirk. "And don't worry. No work's getting done upstairs either. Promotion announcement is today…Superiors said something about it being between a Detective Grand and a Detective Rizzoli."

The scalpel Maura had just picked up clattered to the table.

"You okay?"

Maura just smirked as she began removing her scrubs.

* * *

Upstairs, Jane was sitting at her desk, trying (unsuccessfully) to find a comfortable position to stay in. Her usual 'legs spread apart' approached didn't seem too appropriate in a dress. Korsak came up, laughing at his colleague.

"Would you relax, Rizzoli? You look…dressy," he joked with a wink.

Jane smiled.

"What's your sorry ass doing in the lowly drug unit, Korsak?"

He casually sat down on her desk, stretching out ever so slightly.

"Just came to wish you good luck is all."

"Luck?"

"Yeah. Word on the street is you're up for promotion."

Jane gave a dry laugh that sounded anything but amused.

"Funny. You _trying_ to piss me off?"

"I admit I've enjoyed doing that in the past, but today I'm completely serious,"

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yo, Vince, you lucky bastard!" Grant called from across the room, jogging over to them.

"What's with everybody and all their 'luck' nonsense?" Jane asked, slightly annoyed.

"Korsak's homicide. And homicide means he gets to work with the new M.E. and she is _fine_." He paused. "Quirky…but _damn _it doesn't matter_._"

"New M.E.? Why am I the last to know everything?

"Yeah. What was it….Isles?" Grant asked Korsak.

He nodded.

"Mhm. Dr. Maura Isles."

Jane's jaw dropped, but she recovered, giving a sly laugh.

"Good one, Korsak."

He gave her a confused look.

"It was a good joke," Jane tried again.

"What the hell are you going on about, Rizzoli?"

Jane stood up slowly, backing away toward the elevators.

"I, umm…I have to…go," she stammered lamely, stumbling as she turned around.

"Sometimes I wonder about her," Grant admitted.

Korsak laughed.

"I don't."

Jane stood at the elevator, impatiently hitting the elevator button. Over and over. And over. That's when she felt hands on her hips.

"You know, Detective Rizzoli," Maura whispered, her lips brushing Jane's ear, "pushing that more than once doesn't do anything."

Jane tried to say words, she really did, but all she could do was babble as she was guided (hips first of course) into the stairway.

Maura paced as she talked.

"I _knew_ I knew your name from somewhere. I just didn't realize it was from work gossip."

"Really? Work gossip? You couldn't come up with anything nicer?" Jane asked as she found her words again. Anger was rising in her voice

"What? Not gossip, gossip. Just…promotion talk."

"Well, Dr. Isles, I must say I'm impressed," she mocked loudly.

"How'd you know my name?"

"The same way you know mine, Dr. Death. People talk. Big hype about the new 'quirky' medical examiner."

"Well look at you. You've got a real knack for detective work," Maura answered bitterly.

Both stop mid-breath.

"Did you just use sarcasm?"

Maura looked genuinely confused, not really sure of what's going on.

"I…I think I did."

"Well, did it hurt?"

"No, of course not."

Jane raised her eyebrows and after a moment, Maura understood. Jane smiled.

"Baby steps."

They exchanged smirks.

"Did they really call me 'quirky'?"

"Would you rather they called you 'socially inept'?"

"I am not socially—Okay, yes I am."

Jane laughed.

"You look ridiculous, Maura. Take off the sunglasses," she said with a smile, reaching over and pulling the glasses from the M.E.'s face.

"Wait, did you say promotion?"

Maura smirked.

"Took you a while to notice."

"People don't get promoted here. They get transferred."

"Fine," Maura conceded, "You're being transferred. In a positive way."

Jane gave a look.

"But the only thing better than drug is…homicide."

It took a moment for everything to sink in, but when it did, the brightest grin Maura had ever seen spread onto the detective's face.

"I might get onto homicide!" she laughed joyously, pulling Maura into a hug and spinning her around in a circle. Maura hugged back tightly, savoring every second. Finally, they broke apart. Maura smiled warmly at Jane and Jane smiled back shyly.

"Sorry…I don't usually…hug."

Maura smiled wider, amused.

"I don't either," Maura replied.

For some reason, that was all Jane needed to hear to relax once more. _Maybe hugging isn't so bad_, Jane mused as she lightly grabbed Maura's arm and guided her to the door.

"Where we going?" Maura asked, slightly alarmed.

"Just going to introduce you to a couple people. I promise it won't hurt too bad."

Maura smiled and let herself be dragged into her own living hell. People. At least Jane was there to protect her from the flames.


	6. First Case

**A/N: **Hope you guys like it. I had fun writing it. I know this isn't much of a case, but who watches Rizzoli and Isles for the cases? ;) Tell me what other firsts you want to see and I'll add them. I've got four or five other...*vague* ideas, but I'd love to know what you guys want.

* * *

"No!" Maura yelled, running as fast as she could to put an autopsy table between her and Jane.

"C'mon!" Jane begged, dashing around the table, but Maura mirrored her move, keeping the table between them.

"This isn't up for discussion, Jane."

"Don't you want to see it? Experience it first hand?"

"That's what pictures are for," Maura countered, watching Jane's moves intently.

Jane once again tried to run around the table and grab the M.E., but Maura again, managed to stay on the opposite side of the table as Jane.

"Just once, Maura. You might like it."

"I doubt it."

"Fine. I tried being nice. If you're not over here in 3 seconds—"

"Don't patronize me, Jane."

"1."

"Jane!"

"2."

"It's still no."

"3."

Instead of running around the table, Jane jumped over it, lifting Maura up and over her shoulder and walking toward the elevators.

"Put me down, Jane! I don't want to!"

"Too late, Dr. Isles."

Maura groaned angrily, trying to grab the doorway to stop Jane's steady pace, but Jane just gently pulled her away and onto the elevator.

* * *

"Does anyone know where Jane is? It's her first case and she's MIA. Unbelievable."

Korsak laughed from his spot at his desk.

"She went to go get the doctor."

"I thought Dr. Isles made it clear in her application that she doesn't do on site work."

"Oh, she did," Grant said with a smirk.

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Jane appeared, carrying Maura, who was kicking and yelling furiously.

"I demand you put me down Jane! You're not fair. Your muscles are far superior to mine—" she cut her rant off she was so angry. "JANE!"

But the detective kept walking, catching Korsak's eye and nodding her head toward the exit, indicating they could go.

* * *

Jane, Korsak, and Maura were in the undercover car driving to the murder scene.

"It wasn't necessary to take a squad car," Maura mumbled from the backseat, still a little peeved.

"Oh yes it was. The backseats of squad cars don't open from the inside."

"I wouldn't have run."

"Like hell you wouldn't have!" Jane laughed incredulously.

Korsak grinned, amused at the bickering. Jane caught him smiling and glared.

"Shut up, Korsak."

Maura leaned forward, intrigued.

"Is it possible that I've just found the only person that can frustrate Jane?"

Korsak laughed.

"Everyone frustrates Jane—"

"Really?"

"Not you, Maur," Jane assured.

At this, Korsak's brow furrowed, like he'd discovered something.

"Anyway," Korsak continued, "The only difference is that she cares what I think,"

"Do not," Jane retorted.

"Yeah, okay, Rizzoli."

"Vince? Can you arrest her for kidnapping?"

"I would if I could get handcuffs on her. Problem with that is…I kinda like my balls securely attached."

"Wow. You're a great friend, Korsak," Jane replied sarcastically.

"Not as good as Dr. Isles," Korsak said (just loud enough for Jane to hear) with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. Jane blushed furiously, trying to elbow him in the ribs.

"What? What'd I miss?" Maura asked, looking from Jane to Korsak and back to Jane.

"Nothing, Maur. Korsak's being an ass."

* * *

The victim was a stabbing victim found in an alley. There was no I.D. No witnesses. But, on the bright side, it ended up being not as bad as Maura thought it would. Granted, she paced quite a bit, but she learned a few things that she wouldn't have had she not gone.

* * *

Back at the station, Jane sat on the counter nearest the sinks, her legs crossed in front of her. She had been watching Maura work for over a half an hour and it was clearly taking its toll. She was biting her nails, holding back all the questions she had. Maura on the other hand was lost in her work, clearly trying her best to be thorough. The detective opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't say a word Jane," Maura cautioned, without looking up.

"How'd you do that?" Jane asked.

"I'm pretty sure those were words."

"Those were actually incoherent sounds, you just _think_ they were words."

Maura tried not to smile.

"You're very distracting," she laughed, struggling to turn over the corpse on her table.

"And you're very slow. Can't you give me something?"

"I'd be guessing. I can't do that."  
"Guess anyway. I won't tell; I'm a vault."

"I…can't."

"C'mon, Maur. Our job relies on your job. Any tiny, simple fact will do. What was he murdered with?"

"A kind of blade. No serrated edges."

"Great. So a knife? Scalpel? Screwdriver?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Pleeeaaaassse," Jane half whined and half begged. "I wanna go home sometime today. It's already 8 and we've still got nothing to go on. We've got an I.D. sure, but we need more than identity to connect that body to a murderer."

"Oh dear."

"You see my problem?"

"No. I meant, 'oh dear,' I missed something."

Jane's face changed from frustrated to intrigued as she crossed the room in two strides.

"What?"

"I thought these stab wounds were separate…But it appears they pair up."

"Simpler, Maura. I need simpler."

"Whatever stabbed him was long enough to go through his abdominal and thoracic cavities…"

"Even simpler. Please. Pretend I'm a fourth grader, for the love of God."

Maura gave Jane a look, then slowly walked over to her. The M.E. lightly put her right hand right next to Jane's navel and her left hand under the detective's right shoulder blade.

"The blade was long enough to enter here," she said quietly, pressing Jane's stomach, "and exit here cleanly," she finished, pressing Jane's back. The detective took a deep breath to keep her composure.

"So…like a sword."

"If I ever were to guess…probably."

And with that, Jane pulled her into a hug, gave her a grateful kiss on the cheek and ran for the elevators.

"Thank you, Maura! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she yelled as she disappeared. Maura smiled after Jane, and in the safety of the empty room, she lightly touched her cheek.

* * *

"Korsak!" Jane yelled, before the elevator doors had even opened all the way. "What'd you know about our victim?"

"Jason Tighe, 24. Paralegal. Coworkers said he kept to himself. The only thing I've learned about him, from his mother might I add, was that he spent all his free time watching old Japanese Kung Fu movies."

"Tell me he collected swords,"

"He collected swords."

"Tell me they were black market,"

"They were black market,"

She threw her head back in relief.

"Find who sold them to our vic. Check his apartment. See if there's anything missing"

"Why?"

"Because he was skewered…with a sword,"

They exchanged grins.

"We'll get him, Jane."

"You're damn right we will."

* * *

Maura came into view as the elevator doors opened. She was staring intently at her phone as she stepped out and into the homicide division.

"What was so important that you needed me up here?"

When she looked up, however, her question seemed answered. Jane, Korsak, Frankie, Grant and a couple others Maura barely knew were seated casually in a group. They were all eating from a single large glass pan.

"Ma brought some chicken pot pie. We thought you'd want some," Frankie said.

Jane smiled as Maura stared at them.

"C'mon," she said, waving Maura over.

The M.E. approached cautiously. She saw no plates. Just…the dish and forks. Jane handed Maura a fork and patted her lap.

"Sit. Eat."

Maura sat down on Jane's lap and everyone took this as their cue to start eating. Jane's right hand rested lightly on Maura's thigh, her left hand held her fork.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Maura whispered to Jane.

Jane just smirked.

"Subpoenas, warrants. We've got a pretty long waiting period."

And with that, all talk of work ceased. They all joked and laughed, and for once, Maura felt at home. She felt like she belonged. Jane could see it in the M.E.'s eyes. She was happy, and that was all that mattered.


	7. First Family Dinner

Maura carefully slid the key she held into the lock, half expecting it not to fit. But it did; the door clicked open and Maura went in slowly.

"Hey! You!" Jane exclaimed brightly.

It took Maura a moment to process everything. All of Jane's things were pushed into the center of the living room, covered in plastic. A couple walls were a new color. From what she vaguely remembered.

"What's up, Mar?" Jane asked.

"Nothing. I just forgot how lonely being alone could be."

Jane laughed as Maura approached her.

"This was our first day off in a month," Jane teased.

"It felt weird," Maura admitted, perching lightly on a plastic covered couch as she watched Jane paint the far corner. She was wearing pain covered sweatpants, her BPD shirt, and a bandana to cover her hair. The wall closest to her was covered with dozens and dozens of handprints, both big and small.

"You're not keeping it like that, are you?" Maura asked worriedly.

"Course not," Jane said, smiling warmly at nothing in particular. "It sure kept everyone busy, though."

She grinned at the M.E., holding up her right hand, which was completely coated in the white paint.

"Who?"

"Rizzoli family. They all come in for the 4th of July."

She stood up from where she was crouching and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Thirsty?" Jane asked as she put down her paintbrush.

Maura thought, but the detective was already gone and in the kitchen. Maura stayed behind, studying the mural. She walked over, tracing one in particular. When she pressed her hand flat against it, the print was slightly bigger than her own. It made her smile; how perfect it looked.

"How'd you do that?" Jane asked, intrigued.

"Do what?" Maura asked, removing her hand and standing up quickly.

"You found mine."

"Y-you showed me your hand," Maura tried, lifting up her palm as Jane had done a couple minutes ago.

Jane smiled.

"Right. You got that spatial memory thing."

Maura smiled back, glad her half-truth had been enough.

"For you, milady," Jane teased, extending a glass of lemonade and bowing slightly.

Maura smirked and half-curtsied before taking the glass.

"Do you wanna come?" Jane asked.

"What?" Maura asked, almost certain she had misunderstood.

"To our family dinner?"

Maura shook her head hesitantly.

"I don't think that's a good idea—"

"It'll be fun."

The M.E. made a face which suggested that she thought otherwise.

"Don't worry, I won't leave your side. I swear."

Maura pretended to think more about it, even though she'd already decided to go.

"I dunno…"

"That's a yes."

"How're you so sure?" Maura teased.

"Because as long as you don't say 'no,' I'm dragging you."

Maura smiled.

"Fine."

Jane downed the last of her drink and checked her watch.

"Dinner's in an hour. I can probably finish, right?" she asked, quickly picking up her paintbrush and continuing where she left off.

"I'll help," Maura offered, grabbing the nearest paintbrush.

"I'll let you help if you change," Jane countered.

"You'll _let_ me?"

"Yeah. I don't want you ruining that beautiful dress," Jane said, sweeping a wide arc of white onto the wall. "It's my favorite."

Maura didn't know what to say. Or what to do, for that matter. She just stood there, until Jane realized she was frozen. The detective looked over, a half-smile plastered on her face.

"What? I can't compliment you?" Jane asked innocently.

"Well, yeah—"

"So what're you doing? Go. Change. Hurry."

Maura ran off and Jane smiled to herself. _That woman…_

After a beat, Maura came running back in, clad in an outfit almost identical to Jane's.

"Damn! How'd you do that?" Jane asked, shocked.

"Boarding school trick," Maura mumbled, grabbing a brush.

"You mean like…all girls in plaid skirts and sweaters?"

"Something like that," Maura laughed.

"So much I don't know about you, Dr. Isles."

Maura laughed dryly.

"Yeah, because you're the open book."

"Hey!"  
"It's true."

"I'm sorry that my personal life doesn't ever come up in conversation."

"Mine doesn't either!"

This revelation gave both women pause. It didn't _bother_ them; it was just strange. Jane usually scrambled to find things to talk about with people. Her past was always something she used when nothing else came to mind. It seemed she'd found someone she didn't need to worry about keeping around. Maura stayed, just because.

Jane snapped back to reality, only to catch Maura staring at the hand prints again.

"You wanna do one?" Jane asked.

Maura jolted to look at Jane. Apparently she'd been somewhere else too. She nodded, a sweet smile spreading across her face. Maura offered her hand to Jane, who placed it lightly in her own hand, palm up. She carefully painted Maura's hand, trying to fast _and_ slow down at the same time. She didn't want Maura to notice how much she liked her hand in her own, nor did she really want to let it go.

Maura took a deep breath, trying to keep the heat she felt from showing in any way. The back of her hand burned where Jane's hand touched it, and she was half-glad and half-disappointed when Jane released it. The detective turned back to painting the wall and Maura, instead of hitting the wall, hit Jane's ass instead.

"Maura!" Jane laughed, checking out the white palm now printed on the back of her pants.

"Seriously?"

Maura tried holding back a grin, but couldn't. She laughed.

"You made it too easy, Jane."

Jane playfully flicked her paintbrush at the M.E., covering Maura in flecks. Maura normally would've been mad, but she laughed louder this time, lunging at Jane with her own paintbrush and getting a nice line down the detective's neck.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Jane managed to say, though she was out of breath from laughing so hard. "Truce!"

Maura smirked and Jane returned it. She stepped over to Maura and used her thumb to wipe a drop of paint from Maura's cheek, her fingers lingering on her jaw. Jane tried desperately to pull her hand away and keep her heart from pounding, but she couldn't. _Walk away, Jane…Just—_Jane's phone buzzed and they both jumped.

"Shit!" Jane realized, digging through her things to find the phone. "We're so late!"

"Go change. I'll get it," Maura assured as she found the phone.

Jane smiled gratefully at her before dashing away to her bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Jane?"

"No, Mrs. Rizzoli, it's Maura."

"Oh hey, Maura! I assume that means you're coming to dinner?"

Maura laughed lightly.

"Jane invited me. As long as it's okay with you—"

"Yes!" Angela answered, a little to excitedly. She cleared her throat. "Any friend of Jane's is a friend of ours. I was just calling to make sure she remembered."

"She's been talking about it all day. We'll be there shortly; we uhh…got caught up."

"It's okay, dear. Take all the time in the world!" Angela laughed, before hanging up.

Maura hung up, her brow furrowed. _That was odd._

Jane came rushing back in, dressed to the nines.

"You change; I'll go start the car."

"You clean up nicely," Maura teased.

"Shut up. Ma would kill me if I wore anything else. You can make fun of me in the car, Maura. We don't have time now."

Maura raised her eyebrows at the detective, but ran quickly to go get her dress on once more.

* * *

At Jane's parents' house, there were at least fifteen cars parked along the street.

"Jane…how many relatives do you have?"

Jane didn't answer right away as she yanked on the emergency brake.

"Just try not to think about it," she said quickly, jumping out of the car before Maura could hit her. The M.E. reached to open her door, but Jane was already there, holding it for her.

"We don't have to stay the whole time, Maur. I promise. We'll go and eat and talk for a little, and then we're gone."

Maura smiled at how cute Jane was acting.

"You okay? You seem nervous."

"I don't like people meeting my family. They're like me. Only worse."

The M.E. laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jane."

Jane took a deep breath at the door. She reached up to ring the bell, but her hand froze just before it. Maura put her hand on top of Jane's and pushed the button for her. Someone answered the door before either of them could even move their hands.

"Jane!" the woman exclaimed, pulling the detective into a tight hug. Jane let herself be hugged, but just clenched her arms to her sides instead of hugging back.

"Hi Aunt Mary."

Mary let Jane go and switched to hugging Maura.

"Hi, sweetie. What's your name?"

"Maura," the M.E. managed to rasp out, even though she felt her chest cavity cracking from the strength of the hug.

"JANE!"

A mob of children came rushing over. Jane bent down to hug one of them, but all five jumped into her arms, almost knocking her over. She just laughed though, trying to stand up. She had one child cradled in each arm, two clinging to her neck, and one hanging on her back. Maura smiled warmly at Jane as the detective lumbered around holding all five of the kids while at the same time trying to find her mother.

"She's wonderful with children," Angela said quietly, making Maura jump.

"She didn't strike me as the maternal type," Maura admitted, taking the glass of wine Angela offered her.

"She isn't," Angela laughed.

"But you just said—"

"Jane…she sees everyone the same, until they prove her wrong of course. She treats them like adults because that's the only thing she knows how to do. They love her for it."

Maura smiled.

"C'mon," Angela waved. "Let me introduce you to everyone else."

The M.E. tried to protest, but Angela was already dragging Maura toward the kitchen by her elbow.

* * *

By the time dinner came around, Maura was already exhausted. Her brain hurt from trying to remember names, her feet her from following Jane around, and back her from leaning over to pick up children, who took a liking to her just because Jane liked her.

"Game's on!" someone yelled from the living room.

With that, all the Rizzolis grabbed plates and food from the buffet and crowded around the T.V. Maura laughed at how ridiculous they looked. Everyone was dressed up in suits and dresses and there they were watching a baseball game. She saw Jane who was crammed on the couch with her mother and a couple others. There was a small space next to her that everyone had saved for Maura. The M.E. squeezed into the spot, and it was so tight a fit, Jane had to put her arm around Maura for everyone to fit. Maura snuggled closer into the crook of Jane's arm, her head sinking to rest on Jane's shoulder. _Maybe baseball isn't so bad._

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry about this one. It might be horrible...I only had an hour to write it, so I did. Tell me what you think, and please, please, for the love of all things Rizzles, tell me what other firsts you want. My ideas are draining, and I don't want to miss any before I make this "Complete." Thanks for all the nice things you've had to say so far.


	8. First Shopping Trip

Maura struggled through the police station's front doors, two coffees and two giant bags full of bagels in hand. When she entered the homicide division though, she stopped mid-stride. Every single officer and detective was asleep on their desks. Just…dead asleep. She went to Jane's desk, but she was no where to be found. The M.E. shrugged and headed for the elevators, leaving the food on Jane's desk.

She opened the door to her office only to be greeted with really loud rock music. Jane was standing in the middle of the room, strumming an air guitar along with the music, but after a couple bars she stopped. She walked over to a half-finished chess game and moved a piece.

Maura rolled her eyes and turned off the stereo.

"Hey!" Jane yelled, spinning around to see Maura. "Oh! Coffee!"

Jane lunged for the coffee, but Maura pulled it out of the detective's reach.

"What're you doing here so early?"

"What time is it?" Jane asked quickly, her eyes still on the coffee.

"5 am."

"Well then it's more…late than early."

"Excuse me?"

"You know this new serial killer? We've had four bodies in three days and we stayed overnight 'cause we seriously need to pick up the slack. "

"So…you do that by listening to heavy metal and playing yourself at chess?"

"Evanescence is hardly heavy metal," Jane mumbled distractedly.

"Jane!"

"What?"

"You seem…manic."

"Really, manic? Just give me the coffee, Maura!"

Maura relented, handing the coffee over.

"How long have you been up, Jane?"

"7 am," Jane said after she swallowed a large gulp of coffee, "Tuesday."

"You've been awake for 46 hours?" Maura asked, mortified.

"We've gotta get him, Maur. Gotta stop him," she mumbled, more to herself than Maura.

Jane took a couple more swigs of the coffee.

"Now we've figured out that he keeps all the girls in one place, we just gotta know where," Jane continued, taking another sip. "Can you go over all the bodies and look for any environmental markers that might narrow down their final locations?"

"I can try—":

"Great!" Jane said, taking a final swig and dropping the cup into the trash. She ran over to the chess board and moved a piece.

"Check mate," she said.

Maura stared at Jane in disbelief. Jane stared at Maura in anticipation.

"Are you gonna drink that?"

After many seconds of the two staring each other down, the M.E. left without a word, taking her coffee with her.

Maura decided to take the stairs, to let her nerves cool down. When she got up to Jane's desk, a note had replaced the bags of bagels she had left there.

_Thanks for the breakfast, Dr. Isles. We owe you one_

_- Homicide Division_

Maura smirked, scrawled something on a scrap piece of paper. She placed it slowly on the edge of the desk, taking her time to see who was watching her. As it happened, almost everyone was. She smirked to herself, turned on her heels, and walked swiftly back to the elevator. It took all her self control not to laugh as she heard the whole department rush to see what she wrote.

_You're damn right you do. Promise I won't forget._

_- Dr. Maura Isles_

When she got back to her office, Jane was fast asleep (and snoring) on her couch. For some reason it made her heart skip a beat and a warm smile bubbled up from somewhere inside her; somewhere she had forgot existed until that very moment.

Maura walked over slowly, careful to make sure her heels didn't click. She took off her white lab coat and sprawled it over Jane before tiptoeing back to the door and flicking out the light.

From out in the windowed hall, Angela watched it all. She saw Maura taking care of her baby and she smiled warmly, knowing exactly what that meant, even if she was the only one who did.

* * *

"I thought you said we were going home," Jane commented, biting her nail impatiently and peering out the passenger window.

"We are."

"No. This is _not_ the way to your house, Maura."

"Well we're going home after this," Maura clarified, her hands tight on the wheel.

"…'this' being?"

"Shopping."

"Stop the car."

"No," Maura replied, speeding up ever so slightly to prove her point.

"Maura, I wanna go home."

"You can!...After I'm done."

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"I'm tired. Today kinda sucked."

"You slept on my couch half the day!"

"And?"

"And you caught the serial killer. HALF ASLEEP. It really couldn't have been that bad a day."

Jane groaned and put her head in her hand.

"This is exactly why I don't like when you drive."

"Because you're not in control?" Maura asked with a smirk.

"Are you suggesting something?" Jane retorted, annoyed.

"That you're controlling."

"Am not!"

"The less you say, the faster I can shop, Jane."

"Wonderful. Now I get to shop _and_ not talk."

"How do you even own clothing?" Maura asked, exasperated.

"Online shopping, Maur."

"Of course."

"Why do you need to do this now, anyway? And for that matter, why with me?"

Maura sighed.

"My parents invited me to their annual ball—"

"A ball? Really? Do you realize how silly and stupid that sounds?"

"I'm serious, Jane. I want you to come."

"HA! The truth comes out!" Jane yelled, pointing her finger accusingly at the M.E.

"What?"

"You're not shopping for you. You're shopping for me!"

"I never said—"

"You let me believe that you were shopping for me. That's the same thing as lying."

"Please, Jane," Maura begged, genuine anxiety slipping into her voice, which Jane caught immediately.

"What's wrong, Maura?"

"I-I haven't seen my parents in twelve years. I don't think I can face them alone and…and I was hoping—"

"I'm in, I'm in. It's okay. Geez, Maur, you should've just started with that!" Jane laughed, putting a comforting hand onto Maura's and rubbing it gently.

* * *

Jane stood next to Maura, who was looking through a clothing rack. The detective looked seriously bored.

"I'm such a sucker," Jane mumbled to herself.

Maura threw a couple dresses at Jane, who awkwardly caught them.

"Try those on."

"No! I can see where my ass is _supposed_ to fit, but I see no way in which it will _actually_ fit."

Maura rolled her eyes.

"Stop whining and put them on."

Jane was about to protest when Maura put her finger up in warning, her face stern and dead set. Jane made a face and slouched over, walking into the changing rooms like a dog with its tail between its legs. Maura watched her go, an amused grin threatening to appear.

Twelve dresses and a lot of bickering later, no progress was made. Maura stood close to the changing room door, her ear almost pressed to it.

"Jane?"

"What?"

"Did you try all of them on?"

"Yes."

"Can you pick one?"

The detective didn't respond; Maura barged in and Jane didn't even bother to cover herself. She was seated on the small bench in her underwear, staring at the pile of dresses, lost.

"Do you want help—"

"YES."

Maura laughed.

"You could've asked."

Jane sighed and slumped back into the bench. Maura ignored her, focusing on the dresses. She threw several dresses aside and picked up two. She held them both out for Jane, who sighed, looking from one to the other, then to Maura. She made a face and pointed to one. Maura smiled approvingly.

"Wonderful choice, Jane. How'd you know that one would flatter you better?"

Jane smiled, not amused.

"It was black."

Maura gave a frustrated look, but dropped the other dress.

"You'll regret that."

"Regret what?"

"Being a smart aleck. And you'll regret it sooner rather than later."

With a final teasing grin, Maura snatched Jane's shirt from the floor and ran out of the room and into the store.

"Maura!" Jane called, furious.

* * *

Maura was at the checkout counter when Jane appeared in pants and a bra, a fake (clearly unhappy) smile plastered on her face.

"Excuse me," she said politely to the cashier, who looked utterly shocked.

Jane turned to Maura, her smile faltering into a glare as she yanked her shirt from under the M.E.'s arm.

"I'll be in the car," she mumbled, stalking away and silently fuming.

Moments later, Maura hopped in the car, a grin on her face.

"You're shameless," Jane grumbled.

"_I'm_ shameless? You're the one who walked around a store with no shirt on!"

Jane punched her angrily in the arm, careful not to be to hard. Maura just laughed and started the engine.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I have been trying desperately to keep these stories in the same reality as the show, but...that's clearly not going to work. Thanks for all the great ideas, and feel free to keep them coming. And keep the comments coming. It's always great to see what you guys think. Wonderful, actually. The Isles' elegant ball is coming up next.


	9. First Dance

"I cannot believe I let her talk me into this," Jane mumbled to herself as she burst through the homicide division doors, dressed in a sleek black evening gown. Korsak took one look at her and doubled over in laughter. Jane reached her desk and started to fling open drawer after drawer of the desk, searching for something.

"Shut up, Korsak!" Jane yelled over her shoulder.

"Didn't say anything!" he laughed.

Jane got to a drawer that was locked. She yanked on it roughly a couple of times before huffing.

"Who in the hell locked my desk? _MY _desk!"

She looked over at Korsak, who just shrugged.

"You, new guy! What's your name?"

"Frost…ma'am?"

Jane stopped everything she was doing and turned to glare at him.

"Don't call me ma'am."

"Sorry."

"Just gimme your pocket knife."

"Why—"

"Does this look like a Q and A? Give it."

Maura stuck her head in the room.

"Did you find them yet?"

"If I found them, we'd be gone by now, Maur."

"You could've just worn a pair of mine."

"No, I couldn't have. Six inch heels equal my kryptonite."

She shoved the knife into the lock and twisted it sharply.

"Don't break your desk, Jane!" Maura yelled, stepping into the room

"A lock that breaks this easily deserves to be broken," Jane answered distractedly as she dug through the desk's contents.

"Yes," Jane breathed in relief, pulling out a pair of plain black heels.

She started to put them on, but stopped when she saw a case file on her desk. She opened it and started reading, but was interrupted, Maura flipping the file closed.

"Oh, c'mon! I just wanted to read it."

"No. Reading leads to investigation, which leads to working and not doing me a favor."

"But—OW!"

Maura had grabbed Jane by her ear and was pulling her to the door.

"Have a nice night," she said curtly to Korsak as she passed him.

He nodded politely, afraid that if he opened his mouth he would start laughing again. Frost walked up next to him.

"She took my pocket knife."

"You'll get it back."

The two coworkers exchanged glances.

"Fifty bucks says they'll be together in a month."

Korsak laughed.

"Easy money. I say six months."

"Deal."

They shook on it, reached in their pockets and threw $50 each on the desk. Then a third 50 appeared.

"You're both daft. I'll give it a week," Frankie said confidently.

Grant sighed, tossing another 50 into the pile.

"Put me down for two months."

Five other people stood up and reached for their wallets.

* * *

Jane was looking up at something, her mouth hanging open.

"You grew up here?"

Maura laughed.

"You could say that, yeah."

"Well I can see now why you stuffed me in this thing," Jane laughed, gesturing disgustedly at her attire.

"Jane, you look stunning," Maura assured.

"I have to be if I'm your guest. So I believe it."

Maura smirked, helping Jane up the stairs.

"Look, if my parents find me, could you maybe try not to be…so aggressive?"

"I'm not aggressive!" Jane protested, then she noted the aggression in her voice. "Fine. I'll behave. I swear."

Maura smiled. She opened the front door casually and entered; Jane, however, stood on the front stoop, making a face.

"What?" Maura asked, slightly confused.

"Is _knocking_ just for the little people of the world?" Jane teased, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Shut up, Jane. Just…just stick close, okay?"

Jane nodded, amused, and stepped into the house, taking the M.E.'s gloved hand.

"Lead away, oh cultured and sophisticated one."

"You're lucky I'm not a violent person," Maura laughed, although she was secretly content to feel Jane's warm hand through the silk glove. She gently tugged Jane in the direction of the ballroom. Jane had been worried they'd be looked at, but there were so many people around; the pair had to snake single file, Maura's hand stretched behind her and Jane's stretched ahead of her, just to get from place to place.

Jane took one look in the ballroom and quickly shoved herself away from it. Maura followed suit, and they found a place to stand that had some breathing space.

"Jane, what is it?"

"I can't do this."

"Sure you can."

"No. I'm here, Maur. That's not the problem; I can't dance."

"What?"

"I never learned how to dance…ever."

"Why'd you wait until now to tell me?"

"I was sorta hoping all this would just go away…Like…poof."

"And how's that working for you?" Maura asked, as straight faced as possible.

"Not well!"

To this, Maura couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"It really is."

"Maura!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," she tried, rubbing Jane's upper arms.

Jane took in a slow breath.

"C'mon," Maura whispered, taking Jane's hand and guiding her past the crowd and into the kitchen.

"Maura where are we going?"

"Relax, will you? Just somewhere quiet."

Jane didn't know if Maura's answer calmed her down or made her more nervous, but she said nothing as she was lead up some stairs and out to the roof. Jane was forced to stop walking at the view she had. There they were, just the two of them, looking down at Boston under the stars. She let Maura's hand fall from hers as she took a couple steps forward.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Maura asked, a smile in her voice.

"Why're we here?"

"As a kid I came up here when I needed to be alone. Being alone with my parents sitting right next to me tended to be…unbearable."

Jane raised her eyebrows.

"And because I hide wine and music up here," Maura finished sheepishly.

Jane smiled, taking a couple steps closer to the edge of the flat roof. She marveled at just how far away the gathering under her feet felt. It seemed a world away, and all that was left in her world was her and Maura.

She felt fingers lacing in her own and Maura gently turned her around. The M.E. put Jane's left hand on her shoulder and let her own hand rest on Jane's lower back. The touch left the detective's skin crawling, burning even, but she held her composure, taking a deep breath in. Maura laughed.

"It's just me Jane, I don't care if you're terrible."

Jane smiled at the M.E., just glad Maura took her nerves as fear of embarrassment. It made her life easier.

Maura held Jane's right hand in her left and after a brief moment of stressful pause, Maura took the first step. That's all it took, because with Maura's skill, Jane followed easily, letting Maura spin and dip and guide her until both were tired and out of breath, more from all the laughing than actual exertion.

When the two finally abandoned the dancing lesson, they opted to wait some more before heading back to the party below. They instead sat on the edge of the roof, their feet dangling as they sipped wine. Maura's hand found its way from her lap and over to lace her fingers in Jane's. The detective's eyes, as slowly as she could manage, trailed their way down to her hand in Maura's, just to make sure she wasn't going insane.

"Thank you," Maura finally said, barely loud enough for Jane to hear.

Jane laughed lightly, squeezing the M.E.'s hand.

"For what, Maur? For coming with you to your parent's party? And then stealing you away from it? It seems a bit counter productive."

"No. Thank you for giving me the courage to come. They've invited me every year, you know. I just…I couldn't. And yes, I didn't see them, but…being here. It's enough of a step in the right direction."

The detective smiled warmly at Maura, who seemed on the brink of tears, but when she saw Jane's smile, she laughed.

"God, I'm so…so pathetic."

"You're far from it, Dr. Isles. Now the night it still young…ish," she paused to let Maura laugh at her. "You go find your parents. Say hello, and then we'll leave."

"I can't!" Maura protested.

"Of course you can. It's one word. 'Hello.' You don't have to _converse _with them! Just shove it in their faces that you showed up is all."

Maura grinned.

"Do you know how vindictive you are?"

Jane thought for a moment.

"Yes. It's what keeps me going," she laughed, standing up and helping Maura to her feet. She held both of Maura's hands tightly in hers.

"You're the better person, Maur. Not them."

Maura smiled gratefully.

"Now, go," she said, pushing Maura toward the door.

"You're not coming?"

"It's not my battle to fight, Maur."

"Can you at least come downstairs?"

Jane smiled at Maura's uncertainty. She cupped Maura's face in her hands.

"If that's what you want, but you don't need me."

The smile Maura gave her made the detective's heart melt.

So they headed back down the stairs that ended in the kitchen. Maura took a right down the long hallway. Jane was about to go sit on a bar stool when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner.

"Who're you?" The man asked roughly.

"Umm…I'd sorta like to ask you the same question," Jane replied dryly, her hand automatically going to her hip where her gun usually was. She swore internally when all she grabbed was satin.

"I'm Dr. Isles."

Jane laughed.

"That's funny…cause that's…what your daughter goes by," Jane trailed off, well aware it wasn't that funny.

"So. Who're you?"

"Maura's friend. Why's it so damn important to you?"

_Crap. Aggression. Pull back, pull back._

He seemed torn.

"I…she…I'm sorry. That was incredibly rude of me. Could you accept my sincerest apologies?"

Jane just stared at him, her brow furrowed in confusion. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't really think of something to say.

"Uhh…"

"It's just, she's never let anyone else up there before. Not even us. She stole the key when she was a little girl."

"Umm," Jane tried again, but to no avail.

"You're clearly someone important in her life."

"Okay, I'm gonna have to stop you there," Jane said sternly, reigning in her feelings as best she could. "How _dare_ you give me insights into Maura and what she thinks, when _I _probably know more about her than you do."

"Well, I—"

"Did I sound done? Because I wasn't?" Jane continued, calm yet firm. "You let Maura grow up on her own and let her grow up to be who she wanted to be. Just because you paid for her childhood does _not_ mean you get a say in it now." Jane let out a sharp breath, looking satisfied. "There. Now I'm done."

Dr. Isles just stared at her.

_Damn it, Jane. Why can't you just…not say words?_

But then he smiled. It wasn't a huge smile, but it was a satisfied one.

"Protect her for us," he said simply, giving Jane an approving clap on the arm before turning and leaving Jane all to her confused self.

"Hey! I did it! I found my mom!" Maura laughed excitedly from behind Jane.

"Great…" Jane answered lamely.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna go?"

"Please?"

Maura laughed, linking her arm through Jane's.

"Lead the way, oh brave and unsophisticated one."

Jane gave her a look, then half laughed as she began to weave the both of them through the slowly thinning crowd.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update...but yeah. Let me know what you think! Love all of you.


	10. First Rescue

Jane stood at Maura's open front door, her one hand extended to where the doorknob was supposed to be; her other hand held a key. Outside behind her, there was barely any sunlight. It was about dawn.

"Maura?"

The M.E. appeared in athletic wear, her hands swiftly tying up her hair as she walked.

"Yes?" she asked casually, flopping herself down on the couch to tie her shoes.

"Why'd you give me a key if you don't lock your door?"

"It was symbolic. Plus, you already gave me one for your place."

"Well as of today, you're locking your door."

Maura laughed, grabbing two water bottles from her fridge, tossing one to Jane.

"Aww, Jane. Are you worried for my safety?"

"Yes!"

The smiled at each other.

"Fine, fine. Today is the last day. I promise."

"Can we go before I change my mind and go back to bed?" Jane whined.

Instead of answering, Maura just ran swiftly out the door and past Jane.

"Maura!" Jane called, looking to where her friend was running, then back to the open door.

"Damn it, Maur. You're gonna kill me."

She ran, closed the door, and locked it, then turned and sprinted through the lawn and to the sidewalk.

"You're impossible. Did you know that?" Jane told Maura between breaths.

Maura just smiled.

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

"I hate it when you're right," Jane teased.

"Does talking make you run slower? Or do you just run this slow…all the time?"

"Hey!" Jane said, pretending to be offended, but she laughed. "Fine, Dr. Death. You go and I'll match. Deal?"

"Deal, Detective."

And with that, they sped up, Jane staying true to her word. She matched Maura stride for stride, breath for breath.

"The new guy seems nice," Maura commented as they came to a stop at an intersection.

"Yeah…" Jane agreed, giving Maura a look. "He puts up with all my crap. But how would you know? His head's in your sink 90% of the time."

Maura snickered at the image, but caught herself.

"Stop being critical. It's sweet that he's squeamish."

"Mhm. Sure," Jane said, playfully nudging Maura as they started up again. "What's got you so happy?"

"Nothing!" Maura laughed, but she couldn't hold back her beaming smile.

"Really? Because you seem unusually peppy."

"I've just been thinking, is all."

"Oh, God. Everybody take cover," Jane mocked.

"I meant about my life. I've got a wonderful job, a wonderful home, and a wonderful best friend to share it all with."

Jane smiled warmly to herself, but hid it with a snarky comment.

"Stop with the mush, Maur. It's too early in the morning."

As if to prove her point, she checked her watch and her eyes got wide.

"Crap! It's already 7."

The detective abruptly stopped running, Maura stopping as well.

"So?"

"So…if we left at 5:30, it's going to take us that long to run home. Which brings us to 8:30, which is a half an hour too late."

Jane stepped into the street and in front of a speeding taxi. She just blocked it instead of waving. The driver stopped the car and Jane opened the door.

"You coming?" Jane asked the M.E., who was still frozen on the sidewalk. Maura smiled.

"Nah. I'll run home."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. You'd be surprised how much faster I am without you."

"That is so rude!"

Maura raised her eyebrows.

"Do you care?"

Jane glared and got in the taxi, giving the driver Maura's address and leaving the M.E. with a half grin on her face.

* * *

Jane wandered out from Maura's bathroom in only a towel, her hair dripping.

"Jesus, Maur. These towels are _huge_," she mumbled to herself, adjusting the towel with one hand.

"You're not Maura."

The detective looked up to see a rather attractive man standing in Maura's living room. She looked around her to make sure he was talking to her.

"…And neither are you," she pointed out, shaking out her wet hair with one hand.

"Do you know where she is?"

Jane smiled politely at him, holding up a finger to signal 'wait.'

"Hey, Maura!" she yelled over her shoulder. "Get out of the shower already, will you? Someone's here to see you!"

She turned back to look at him only to see that his jaw had dropped.

"What's your name?" she asked at normal speaking volume.

It took him a moment to answer.

"Sam."

"Says his name's Sam!" she yelled again.

"No, really. It's okay," he said shakily, turning to leave.

A smirk crossed Jane's face.

"Hey," she called, and he looked over. "I'm kidding. I have no idea where she's at."

"What? She's _not_ in there."

"Nah. Check the guest house."

She pointed him in the right direction and almost as soon as he left, Maura dashed in from the back yard, crouching behind the couch to avoid the windows.

"Was that who I thought it was?" she asked in a hushed tone, peeking her head over the back of the couch to get a better look.

"That was Sam," Jane said mockingly, while at the same time teasingly batting her eyelashes. "was he the one?"

Maura threw a pillow at Jane, glaring.

"Why'd you let him in?" Maura yelled anxiously, running across the room to yank the curtains closed.

"I didn't _let_ him in, Maura! He just came in. Why? Because…YOU DON'T LOCK YOUR DOOR!"

"Okay, okay! Lesson learned. Never again. What do I do?"

Jane laughed.

"He didn't seem so bad," she redirected, clearly just trying to annoy the M.E.

"He wouldn't be, if he wasn't _obsessed_ with me! We went on one date, Jane. _One_ date, and he basically professed his love to me!"

Jane tried desperately to hold back more laughter.

"And you didn't, oh I don't know, enable him?"

"No," Maura said, groaning. "I told him I wasn't interested. It's like he has selective hearing! I quite honestly think he has no idea, no matter how many times I told him."

"How many times have you told him."

"Every time I've seen him, for the past…four years."

"Maura!"

"What?"

"You're clearly not trying hard enough," Jane chastised, a smirk appearing, amusement lighting up her eyes.

"You gotta help me," Maura continued, trying to ignore Jane as she stared out the little window in the door.

"Whoa, whoa. I don't _have_ to do anything, missy."

"_Please_, Jane. Don't fight me now."

Jane sighed.

"Fine. Strip."

"What?" Maura said, spinning around sharply to look at Jane.

"You heard me. Take off your clothes. Then go get your hair wet and wait five minutes before you come back in here….without any clothes on," she explained, rushing the last part.

Maura's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Are you sure?"

"Just trust me, will you?"

Maura smiled ever so slightly, then nodded before running off to her bathroom. Jane reclined on the couch, flipping on the T.V. She just had to wait. And sure enough, a couple moments later, she heard the front door open and close behind her.

"You're still here?" he asked, stopping in the entryway.

Jane laughed lightly, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"And you're still not dressed."

"Got a problem with that?"

"No, but—"

"Great. Eyes on my face, she warmed, opening a beer and taking a drink."

"Jane, did you really take the last towel?" Maura yelled, walking into the living room totally clueless and totally naked. Both Jane's and Sam's eyes nearly bugged out. The detective could see Sam from the corner of her eye staring at Maura, and something just snapped. She rushed over and wrapped Maura and herself in the towel without thinking.

"I didn't mean _naked_ naked," she hissed in Maura's ear. "I meant the kind with a towel!"

"Sorry," Maura mumbled, but there was a faint hint of a smile lurking behind her contriteness. It was about then that Jane made the completely obvious realization that she wasn't clothed either, but there was no going back, so she snaked her arms around Maura's waist, pulling the M.E. tight to her. Both women held their breath as Jane's chest and stomach pressed fully into Maura's back. She was careful, though, to keep everything else to herself. Mostly.

"But I thought you said—"

Jane smiled at him.

"I lied, because quite frankly, its none of your business," Jane snapped.

Maura shifted her weight, and Jane stiffened. Her heart raced faster, and the detective prayed Maura couldn't tell.

"Stop moving, Maur," she said through gritted teeth, her smile at the stranger across the room faltering slightly.

"Well umm….Maura—It was…nice to uhh…see you again. I, uhh—" he stumbled over a stray pair of shoes as he backed quickly toward the door. "I hope you have a umm…a nice life,"

And then he was gone, the front door left ajar. Jane let out the breath she was holding and let the towel drop too.

"Jane!" Maura protested, trying, but not succeeding, to cover herself.

"What?" Jane laughed, stalking into the bathroom and gathering her clothes. "You hide like you didn't just shamelessly flash me!"

That gave Maura pause, and after a moment of reflection, she shrugged, letting her hands drop.

"I hate it when you're right," she said, making a face.

Jane laughed and tossed a dress to Maura. It landed on her head.

"Now get dressed, will you? We're late and I will _not _be held accountable for making Dr. Maura Isles late for work."

Jane hopped into view, one leg in her pants. She clumsily managed to get the other leg in, using Maura for support.

"What were you doing in my shower anyway?" Maura asked, after a moment of realization.

"Pipe broke in the complex. I would've went to Ma's, but I was already here. Since the crack of dawn, might I add, just to run with you."

Maura smiled.

"You're not bitter, are you?"

"Oh, no," Jane said sarcastically, digging through her athletic bag to find her suit jacket.

"Finish that beer."

"What?" Jane asked, twisting her hair back and into a ponytail.

"I bought that beer for you. If you open one, you finish it."

Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed the beer from the counter. She downed the rest in one go, tossing it into the recycling bin that was across the room. She hit her target and grinned.

"Now if I could only do that with an actual basketball…"

* * *

**A/N:** Geez, Maura. Stop finding all the pathetic men out there, will you. lol, okayI'm ashamed. I don't know what came over me, but I hope you liked it. Tell me about how much you liked it. Or didn't like it. Vent to me and it'll make my life complete.

Much love - Sydney


	11. First Vows

**A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY. Please forgive me. I left you hanging with this one for a month, possibly two, and I'm sorry. I hope this at least wets your appetite for the last couple chapters of this story. I know, after such a long wait, you don't want to hear it's coming to a close, but it is. But it'll be a good end. **

* * *

"Rizzoli?" Jane answered. "Korsak? Yeah, of course. I'll be right up."

She hung up and opened her mouth to tell Maura, but the M.E. was also on her phone, her hand delicately placed on her hip as she paced.

"Sure. On my way."

Jane's brow furrowed.

"Are you…?"

Maura nodded, smiling sweetly.

"They need us both upstairs."

Another scowl graced Jane's face.

"That worries me."

"C'mon. Can't fight your boss, even if you're trying to with that hideous outfit of yours."

Jane chuckled as Maura dragged her toward the elevators.

"Tell me how you _really_ feel," she laughed sarcastically.

"I did! I told you I thought you should change," Maura argued as the doors closed.

Jane considered explaining her tone to Maura, but didn't as they exited together.

"What'd you want, Lieu?" Jane asked as she strolled over.

"Suit up, Rizzoli. We've got an undercover op for you."

"You really think that's a good idea, sir? I'm still new."

"Don't got a choice. Need female officers."

"Maura's not an officer," Jane shot.

"We're asking for her help, Rizzoli, not telling her to."

He turned to Maura.

"We need someone in the field who can preserve fingerprints and DNA," he said simply, tossing rings to both women.

"So get Cooper's ass up here!" Jane protested. "She's trained in forensics."

"You and Cooper look like sisters, Rizzoli!"

Jane looked warily down at the ring in her hand. Oh. Cavanaugh waited for her to answer, but she didn't, staring numbly down at the ring.

"Well if you don't want to, I'll call Cooper. She and Dr. Isles can—"

"No!" Jane objected, unceremoniously slipping the ring on her finger.

Maura quietly did the same behind her.

"What's the job?" the detective mumbled, defeated.

"There's been some hate crime murders—"

"You're kidding me," Jane snapped with a dark laugh. "This isn't even just surveillance?! We're _bait_? That's not in Maura's job description! She didn't sign up to put her life on the line—"

"Stand down, Detective—"

"No, _you_ stand down, sir. I can understand when she goes with no threat but—"

"It isn't up to you!" he shouted at her.

"Where do you get off?!" she yelled back, "How can you stand there and—" she stopped abruptly when she felt a tugging on her pants.

Maura dragged her away by the belt loop, leading them to a more private place. They fell awkwardly into the stairwell, Jane pulling free from Maura's hold.

"What the hell, Maura? Why'd you agree?" Jane asked, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"I dunno…I just… don't like when you're by yourself out there…I wanted to be there—"

"So you see how I feel. Maura, I worry about you all the time! And you aren't even doing anything dangerous half the time."

Maura laughed, putting her hand comfortingly on Jane's arm.

"I'm tougher than I look," she said firmly.

"I don't disagree, Maur, but that doesn't make you bulletproof."

"I know," Maura mumbled, her gaze dropping.

Jane instantly felt bad, guilty even, and she put her hand to Maura's cheek, guiding the M.E. to look at her. It was an action she often did, but this time Maura felt a surge of want wash through her as cold metal pressed to her skin. It made her hyperaware of the ring on her own finger, and her heart began to race. Jane's was too, but she made an effort not to show it. Instead, she smiled, letting her hand drop.

"So…we're really doing this?"

Maura nodded excitedly.

"And I promise to be extra careful."

"Good."

Jane pulled them into a hug, her arms encircling Maura firmly, breathing in Maura's scent as they stood, chins resting on the other's shoulders. They lingered together, longer than appropriate, but still, neither seemed willing to move, to let go. Jane shifted nervously, clearing her throat as she lifted her head.

"Think we should go get briefed?"

Maura nodded into her neck.

"I guess that makes sense."

They reluctantly separated and headed back, Jane holding the door for Maura as they entered.

"You ready to talk, Rizzoli? Like a rational human being?"

Jane looked sheepishly down at the floor.

"Yeah. Sorry, Lieu."

He smiled.

"Great. So. Hate crimes. Committed near a local resort."

Jane groaned.

"Oh no. You're sending us _there_?"

"Yes. We're sending you there. And our perp, Jayson Simmons, has already made two other cop couples sent up there."

"We'll be good, Cavanaugh. Promise. Why's Maura coming?"

"We need fingerprints and DNA preserved. We need to match them to the ones we found at the crime scenes."

"If you have fingerprints already, why in the hell can't you arrest him?"

"He changed his face, Jane. Goes by Chris Gardener now. And the fingerprints we have on file are from who he _was_. And who he was is supposedly dead."

"Okay, got it, got it," Jane dismissed. "Prove he's the same guy. Fine. What's the plan? When are we leaving?"

"You don't do anything, okay? You see him, you wait. He's always the one to approach. When he does, keep it light. Keep him at ease. He'll let his guard down."

"And if he tries to…I dunno, kill us?"

"Try to kill him right back."

Jane's brow furrowed.

"Really?"

"Well at least _try_ to detain him first."

Jane smirked.

"How long do we have to get ready?"

"Reservation starts tonight, ladies. Staying indefinitely until we catch him. Pack your bags, and meet back here around . We'll have radios and wires all ready to go."

Jane nodded.

"Can we, uhh…leave early?"

He looked between the two women, then nodded. Jane nodded curtly back, turning on her heels and rushing off. Maura stood frozen for a moment, unsure of what just happened, but she found her legs, turning and running after the detective.

"Jane!" she called as she ran into the stairwell.

Jane's footsteps were already echoing from a flight down, and Maura followed until she found herself running into the parking lot. The detective was walking much slower, waiting for her to catch up, and Maura was quick to be at her side.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked, out of breath.

Jane didn't answer; she just carefully took Maura's arm and guided it around her waist as they walked. She then draped her arm around Maura's shoulders, her fingers dangling dangerously close to Maura's chest, almost brushing it with each of their steps. Maura's heart was pounding forcefully, her hand that barely touched Jane's waist burning as she fought to keep it light, keep it still. She didn't know if she should grip it harder, if that was what Jane wanted. She felt like she was back at a middle-school dance, wary that each touch would give the wrong impression, like it wasn't supposed to happen.

"What're you doing?" Maura finally whispered.

Again, Jane didn't respond right away. Using the arm around the M.E.'s shoulders, she hugged Maura closer, kissing her lightly on her head.

"Practicing," she murmured into the honey-blonde's hair.

The warmth of her breath made Maura shudder, but she was quick to respond, letting her hand grip Jane tightly, relaxing her previously stiff shoulders. It felt right. More importantly, it felt real. God she wished it was real.

Jane was painfully aware of the ring digging into her side. Not that Maura's touch was a bad thing. She loved the way Maura's hand slipped to her hip, sliding ever so slightly around to her front, the hand matching the contours of Jane's hip bone. It was just the ring. They'd sat like this before. They'd never done it in public, but they'd most definitely done this before. But it felt so different, and it was a sobering reality.

This could've been. If she'd had the courage to do something about it early on, this might've very well been her life.

And while Jane regretted, Maura hoped. She hoped they would get to practice other things couples did.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if you're still interested in this story. I mean, it's been such a long time since I updated, I understand any frustration/lack of interest. Hope you can forgive me my lovely readers.**


	12. First Kiss

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this one. Hope you like it too.**

* * *

Maura shifted in her seat as the radio began playing a song for the twentieth time. She was sick of it, but the mind-numbing chorus was the only noise she'd heard since they left. She was afraid if she turned it off, they'd sit in pained silence the rest of the ride. As if Jane could hear her thoughts, hear her worries, she reached out and flicked the radio off.

"We can still stop, you know," she said quietly. "We can always call someone from out of state—"

"It's alright, Jane," Maura said with a meek smile. "We can do this."

She didn't sound so sure, and-

"Don't hold truth from me," Jane said sternly. "I can tell you're upset about something."

"Not…_upset_," Maura hedged. "I guess it's just I've….realized I don't know how to…do this."

After a few seconds of silence, Jane reached over and took Maura's hand.

"I'll be there, Maur. I'll help you through it, and you'll most definitely be helping me too. We just gotta look natural, do it right."

Maura's heart jumped into her throat. She tried to swallow but found it difficult, her hand squeezing Jane's for dear life, as if it was the last connection to the brunette.

"I'm…I'm not sure how I feel about this. It's…like I'm encroaching or something."

"Because we're not in Boston?"

Jane nodded.

"Well there are pluses. No one knows our names. No internet in the middle of nowhere."

Again, Jane could only nod.

They pulled up to the resort, only to be whisked out of their car, their luggage taken as they're ushered to the front desk. They waited quietly in line, their hands entwined, hanging loosely between them.

"Name?"

Jane muttered it too quietly for the clerk to hear.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Rizzoli-Isles."

Frost gave a laugh from the other end of the wire, and Jane glared down at the floor, wanting nothing more than to virtually smack him. Maura cut through her anger, though, the honey-blonde quietly lifting their entwined hands and kissing the ring on Jane's finger. All thought left Jane's mind as the soft lips brushed her finger, and her heart pounded, almost hoping she'd do it again. But she didn't, giving Jane a warm smile, rubbing her thumb softly across the back of Jane's hand as she lowered their hands again.

"So you're staying indefinitely in one of the suites?" the woman across the counter asked.

"Yes."

"We'll need your credit card on record."

Jane nodded after a beat, digging for her wallet, but Maura stopped her with a squeeze of her hand, handing over her own card. The brunette tried to protest, but a glare from Maura took the sound from her throat. Her mouth snapped shut and she forced a smile at the clerk, taking the keys and turning on her heels, taking Maura with her.

"What the hell was that about?" Jane hissed under her breath.

"It's expensive here," Maura exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"BPD's paying."

"_Eventually_, yes. I wasn't sure you had that kind of money to spend."

"It's a _credit card_, Maur. You don't _need_ to have the money! That's the whole point!"

"Do not be cross with me, Jane," Maura chastised, "This is difficult enough as it is. I don't think I could take it if you were angry with me too."

"Sorry," Jane mumbled, and, unsure of exactly how to publicly express it, she bent down to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "Am I forgiven?"

Maura fought the blush she felt creeping up her chest, nodding curtly.

"Now where should we start? Looking for him, I mean?"

Jane shrugged, dropping their hands to sling her arm around Maura's shoulder.

"Everywhere, I guess."

The honey-blonde barely heard the sentence, smiling to herself as her arm gripped Jane's waist tightly.

Four hours and many miles of resort later, Jane was just about done.

"Korsak," she muttered, turning her head so it looked like she was talking to Maura. "I can't feel my feet. He's not anywhere. Not in the spa or the bar or the dining rooms. He's not at the pool or the beach or _anywhere_ public."

"So he's in his room."

Jane gave a frustrated groan, slumping into the nearest bench, pulling Maura down with her. Maura snuggled contently into Jane's shoulder, her hand falling onto Jane's thigh. It immediately set her on edge, but jerking away would only bring attention to it, so she left it there.

"Jane?" came the agitated voice of Frost in her ear.

But she didn't hear, focused on the warm palm at her leg, those perfectly manicured fingers brushing teasingly at her inner thigh. Her heart began to race, and her eyes shut tightly, her chest rising and falling with extremely deep breathing.

"_Jane_," he snapped, and Jane finally heard him.

"What?" she snapped back.

The arm she had slung around Maura's shoulders flexed slightly, her thumb tracing patterns on the bare skin of Maura's upper arm.

"So _go_ up to his floor, _your_ floor, and look for him!"

"What're the odds he'd be out, hmm? If he's up there, the point is to be in his _room_. _Alone_."

"Would you just look? One quick sweep around the whole floor. Then you two love birds can turn in for the night."

Jane blushed, grateful Maura did not have her own microphone to listen with.

"C'mon," she said gently, removing her arm and standing, offering her elbow to Maura, who smiled at the gesture. She linked her left arm with Jane's, her right hand resting affectionately on Jane's upper arm as they started off.

"Since when were you such a gentleman?" she teased, pressing herself into Jane's side as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Since I had such a proper lady to take care of."

Maura didn't know how she kept her composure, because on the inside, she was absolutely giddy. As they stepped off of the elevator, she suddenly understood. She was indescribably, irreversibly in love with Jane Rizzoli, and she honestly couldn't care less if Jane felt the same way back. She had this time with her, as her wife, and it was enough of a taste to last her a lifetime.

"Maur?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you see him?"

Maura shook her head, her hands tightening their grip on Jane's arm.

"It's okay," Jane murmured, leaning over to place a comforting kiss on the side of Maura's head.

Maura couldn't help the smile that bubbled up at the gesture, her eyes dropping to the ground.

"You're too cute for your own good, Maur."

"Are you sure this is his floor?"

"Of course!" Jane hissed. "I made sure of it. Which is why our room's up here too. Now c'mon. Keep looking."

Carefully, Maura brought her eyes back up as they rounded the corner, only to have them lock directly on their perp. She took a second to confirm before looking straight ahead.

"There. To your left," she whispered.

"Did he see you look at him?"

"I don't think so."

Jane took her time to glance over at the man at the ice machine. She was positive he was watching them, or at least he was aware of, and interested in, their presence. They passed the small room, and Jane made a decision. One she was almost sure she'd regret.

"Okay, don't freak out," she murmured to Maura. "That wouldn't look good."

"Wha—"  
Jane cut her off, twisting her body and pressing Maura roughly into the nearest wall. Maura let out a gasp as her back hit the solid wall, arousal flooding her when she felt Jane pin her arms above her head. Her heart rate took off as Jane pressed their bodies tightly together, yet the brunette seemed to be trying to stay still. Maura squirmed for more contact, under the guise of getting free. Jane just pushed harder.

"Stop," she whispered.

Maura peered at Jane, happy to be hidden behind her sunglasses. Oh.

"Reflection?" she managed to whisper out.

Jane's lips twitched up in a smile.

"Smart girl. He's watching now, and he's…interested, but…I dunno."

Maura smiled back.

"Okay, don't freak out. That wouldn't look good," she murmured, mocking in her tone as she repeated Jane's previous words.

She closed her eyes and closed their distance, her lips pressing tentatively against Jane's as a warm up, waiting for Jane to get the picture. When Jane didn't exactly respond right away, her eyes opened to find Jane staring wild-eyed at her; Maura almost burst out laughing right then. Instead, she managed to keep collected, trying to move her hands from above her head like a dare. At this Jane pushed hard against her with her whole body, her eyes finally closing as her lips pressed firmly this time to Maura's in a heated kiss.

"Why'd they stop talking?" Korsak asked, the headphones he was holding to his ear dropping slightly.

Frost snickered, guiding the headphones back up to Korsak's ear before turning up the volume. The sounds of the women's lip-locking echoed back and Korsak nearly dropped his coffee.

"Oh."

Frost gave another laugh before turning the volume back down.

"Jane," Maura breathed, her head tilting further to the side as Jane nibbled at her neck.

"Baby?" Jane husked, loud enough for more than Maura's ears. "I don't think we're gonna make it to the room."

A moan slipped from Maura's lips as the words reverberated through her body, sending a flood of heat to her core, chills spreading outward. Jane bit lightly at her ear, her hand trailing slowly up Maura's bare thigh.

"Tell me you want me," she murmured.

"God, I want you," Maura moaned.

Jane's hand shifted higher still, the path slowing down as she waited for Maura to stop her. But the honey-blonde didn't, not yet. Jane's fingers reached the hem of her dress, and she felt Maura's thighs tense, but as Jane made her move, slipping under the fabric, Maura crashed back to reality, her only goal to keep Jane from discovering the wetness in her underwear. She used her whole body to push Jane away, the detective stumbling back in shock.

"C'mon," Maura murmured, reaching over seductively.

Her fingers slipped teasingly slowly into Jane's pocket, pulling out the room key as slowly as she could manage, her eyes never leaving Jane's. Her other hand took hold of Jane's hand and she gently tugged her around the corner, opening the door and collapsing inside. They both let out the breaths they'd been holding, then fell into a different kind of silence. A silence they'd never had before. An uncomfortable one.

"Jane?" Maura asked timidly, her eyes trained on her fidgeting fingers.

There was a long pause. Jane didn't like where this was going.

"Hmm?" she finally asked.

"Would you…have done that if it…wasn't me here with you?"

A longer silence. Jane's internal battle had begun. She was almost 100% positive that lying and saying 'yes' would hurt Maura's feelings. But saying 'no,' it might…it _would_ change everything.


End file.
